creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tot/Untot
Das Leben versucht mich zu verarschen. Alles was ich anfing, wo ich meine Hoffnungen und meine Träume hinein steckte, misslang mir. Ich arbeitete an einem Buch, doch nach ein paar Wochen das Schreibens brannte der Verlag ab,. der das Manuskript hatte. Ich arbeitete an einem Film, und direkt am zweiten Drehtag, fuhr ein LKW ins Set und tötete fünf Schauspieler, zwei Kameramänner und zerstörte das halbe Studio. Wenigstens wurde der Fahrer von einem Bühnenstück in Stücke gerissen. Ich lieh mir etwas Geld von der Bank und gründete das "Bubba and Gumb Shrimp Imperium" . Bei unserem dritten Meeting zog einer unserer Vorsitzenden auf einmal einen Revolver und feuerte um sich. Er schaffte es vier Stück umzulegen, dann steckte er sich den Lauf in den Mund und verteilte seinen Schädelinhalt über die Flipchart. Meine Ehen will ich gar nicht erst erwähnen. Nun hab ich es doch getan, toll. Na schön: Eine Tablettenüberdosis, ein Fön in der Badewanne und eine hat beschlossen, die Deutsche Bahn etwas näher kennen zu lernen. Erst ein paar Tage später fand man einen Arm in einem Getränkeautomaten, als sich ein fünfjähriger eine Pepsi holen wollte. Wie man sieht, ich habe nicht gerade viel Glück im Leben. Es ist einer dieser typischen Tage. Verschlafen, der Frühstückstoast war verbrannt, der Kaffee leer und die Cornflakes waren bereits in der Schale, als mir auffiel, dass ich keine Milch mehr hatte. Super. Muss ich halt so zum Arzt. Natürlich stecke ich im Stau, ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet. Das Arztzimmer ist voll mit Rentnern, die nichts besseres zu tun haben als da zu sitzen und zu plappern und Zeitung zu lesen. Scheiße, wie mich diese Mumien aufregen, sollen sie doch endlich mal alle den Löffel abgeben. Ich lasse mich auf dem letzten Stuhl nieder, lehne mich zurück und schließe die Augen. "Entschuldigen Sie, junger Mann." Ich schlage die Augen wie der auf. Ein Mütterchen, wahrscheinlich vom Friedhof abgehauen, blickt mich an. "Könnte ich wohl ihren Sitzplatz haben?" Nein. "Aber gewiss." Ich bin einfach zu nett. Zum Glück werde ich soeben aufgerufen. Ich schlurfe ins Untersuchungszimmer und lasse mich auf der Pritsche nieder. Der werte Herr Doktor, irgendein alter Ficker, kommt herein, begrüßt mich und lässt sich mit unheilsvoller Miene auf seinem Sessel nieder. "So...wie soll ich es Ihnen sagen..." Wunderbar. Fängt alles wunderbar an. "Okay ich sag es Ihnen frei raus. Sie haben Krebs." Ich unterdrücke ein Lachen. Wenn das mal nicht typisch für mich war. Der Arzt redet irgendwas, macht mir Mut, ich solle stark sein. Ich nicke nur und schüttel ab und zu den Kopf, wenn er eine Frage stellt die ich verneinen sollte. Dann ist es endlich vorbei, er schüttelt mir wohlwollend die Hand, spricht ein paar beschissene Trotsworte und ich gehe. Die Straßen scheinen grau geworden zu sein, obwohl es Mitte August ist. Alles ist grau. Die Geräusche um mich herum sind wie durch einen schlechten Lautsprecher, verzerrt und dumpf. Nur der Schnaps in meinem Hals, der ist klar und brennt. Ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehe, weiß nur dass ich in einem Albtraum gefangen bin. Irgendwann befinde ich mich zuhause, kotze erstmal auf die Türschwelle und schleppe mich dann ins Haus. Dort schreie ich erstmal, reiße mit bloßen Händen Möbel in Stücke, schlage Löcher in die Wände und sinke dann schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen. Dort liege ich stundenlang. Schließlich fasse ich einen Entschluss. Ich geh nach draußen in den Garten. Aus dem Schuppen hole ich mir eine Schaufel. Langsam fange ich an zu graben. Der Schweiß brennt auf der Haut, in den Augen, doch ich buddel immer tiefer. Endlich habe ich die gewünschte Tiefe und Größe erreicht. Ich gehe zurück ins Haus, nehme mir den Revolver aus dem Schlafzimmer. In der Küche nehme ich ein paar Flaschen Schnaps und Wein und werfe alles durch die Räume. Schließlich werfe ich noch ein Sturmfeuerzeug hinterher. Es gibt bestimmt ein ziemlich gutes Bild, als in zurück in den Garten gehe und hinter mir das Haus in Flammen steht. Ich setze mich mit dem Rücken zur Grube und blicke auf das Haus. Die Flammen brüllen und irgendwo höre ich schon die Sirenen. Ich drücke mir Waffe in den Mund. Dann drücke ich ab. Mein Schädel wird weggerissen, die Stücke fliegen durch die Luft. Ich falle rückwärts in das Grab, schlage auf und alles wird dunkel. In meinen Ohren schallen weiter die Sirenen. Warum schmecke ich Erde? Warum spüre ich den Boden unter mir? Ich schlage die Augen auf. Naja, zumithumb|194pxndest was davon übrig ist. Langsam richte ich mich auf. Überall ist Blut. Ich kann nur schwer atmen. Langsam erhebe ich mich aus dem Grabe. Überall sind Menschen. Ein Polizist legt mir Handschellen an und ich höre von weit her irgendwas von "...festgenommen...Brandstiftung..." Ich möchte am liebsten schreien. Nicht einmal sterben kann ich, ohne dass was schief geht. Kategorie:Mittellang